Crumple-Horned Snorkack
by RedEcho
Summary: Neville can't sleep so he takes a walk to clear his mind and Luna is searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkack. One night is enough time to fall inlove. Short one-shot


**Hey there!**

**Another**** one-shot! This is the first story I write about ****this couple. Though I like all the other couples J.k. Rowling has done, I really disagree on this one... Luna and Neville are destined!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

It was dark outside and even though summer was near it was slightly cold.

Neville couldn't sleep, so he grabbed a sweater and went out to take a walk.

Ron and Hermione had bought a new house near the beach and had invited some friends over for the weekend. It was nice having friends, Neville thought, he wasn't used to it.

Before Hogwarts he wasn't very popular. No, not at all. At the young age of seven he was already bullied for being clumsy, shy and, well... different. Bullies were mean, they made fun of his parents and the fact that he was living with his grandma.

He remembered perfectly his tenth birthday: he and Gran had set the table, put the balloons and cleaned the house, he remembered waiting and waiting at the window for someone to arrive, before realizing that no one was coming.

His life took a pleasant turn when he entered Hogwarts much to Gran's relief.

That first year had been great, Harry Potter had saved _his _remembrall and Neville had been awarded ten house points from Dumbledore himself. That memory made him smile lightly.

But suddenly he saw a human figure moving in the shadows and he stopped, staying as still as he could be. The war had ended years ago, but who knows? Maybe it was a crazy death eater seeking revenge?

"I-is someone there?" Neville croaked as he held his wand tightly in his right hand.

"Oh hey Neville." From the shadows came a soft greeting.

Neville lowered his wand and calmed himself down. He was feeling as though he had had a heart attack!

"Luna." He said.

And there she was, her blonde hair flowing behind her. Luna was pretty, but not in the common way. She had big, wide, protuberant eyes, very pale eyebrows and a round face. She was petite, without many curves.

"You scared me. What are you doing up so late?" He asked curious.

"I am looking for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and so I came out here to catch one." She said showing Neville the big can that she had brought. "I have been looking for them for such a long time." Luna continued in her dreamy voice. Sure enough it was Luna.

After a short pause she asked "What about you?"

"Oh, I can't sleep."

"How so?" Luna asked again.

"So many memories, the war, the past..." Neville responded.

Luna sighed. "It happens to me too." she said as she lay down on the grass.

"Everybody was so brave, we won, but we lost so much at the same time."

Surprised at those comments, Neville lay next to her.

"You pulled out a real courage out there, you know, taking control, resisting, oh, and of course killing Nagini." She continued.

"Well, you too were quite the heroine. And all that time you stayed at the Malfoy Manor? That must have been awful."

"Well, at least I am here now, alive."

They stayed still and in silence for a while.

"Neville?"

"Mhm"

"What are you afraid of?" Luna said in her usual calm voice.

Neville took a second before responding" Well... This may sound stupid, considering what I have seen, but... I am afraid of being alone..." he continued. "I mean, Harry has Ginny and Ron has Hermione while I have never had a girlfriend."

"That is stupid, isn't it?"

"No, not at all, it makes you human." Luna responded.

Once again Neville found himself surprised at Luna's words.

"Before having friends, I was okay with being alone, I liked being alone, people called me 'Loony Lovegood' for a reason. But now I see what I have been missing out."

Neville looked at her.

"Oh! Look! A Crumple-Horned Snorkack! Did you see it?!" She said as she jumped up and grabbed her can fast. "I know that it's here somewhere!"

She was waving the can up in the air, searching in every angle nearby but after various attempts she sat back on the grass.

"I was so close this time!"

Her features were tense and Neville couldn't help but think that it was quite a cute expression. He chuckled slightly.

"Don't you laugh!" Luna replied playfully pushing him and giving a unladylike snort. Surprised she covered her mouth, making Neville laugh harder.

"I just snorted!" she said giggling.

They looked like idiots, laughing over nothing, but boy if they were having fun!

She looked so beautiful Neville thought. So in that very strange moment that they were having he lowered his lips to hers and they came crashing together. They kissed passionately, slowly, enjoying the moment.

They stayed on the grass for the whole night and that was all thanks to the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

**Review to tell me what you think, I really need a hand to improve my writing so criticism and advises are welcome!**


End file.
